Constellations
by Alister Nightfoot
Summary: Random drabbles and shorts about Beast Boy and friends. The ratings will change occasionally. Rated T for later chapters. Please, no flames, although polite criticism is accepted.
1. Constellations

**Constellations  
A/N: Just started listening to a song and got this little idea. Just a drabble, nothing more, but figured it might be interesting. It is centered around Beast Boy and Raven. Depending on how many reviews I get…or if I want to even, I'll continue this story. Centered around drabbles and one shots. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Teen Titans. Simple. **

The waves calmly rolled in from the sea, breaking against the shoreline, before returning to the ocean. Green hair waved in the wind, as Beast Boy lay back on the rocks, looking up at the quickly darkening sky. The sun was slowly fading away to the west, the last rays of sunlight reflecting off the Tower's windows. Beast Boy glanced at the steel structure, before casting aside his thoughts, and lying back down. The stars peeked out between the hazy layers of clouds, and Beast Boy smiled, instantly picking out several constellations. He traced them with his fingers, before he turned his head, feeling the slight motion of Raven's teleportation. He smiled slightly, before turning back to the sky. She slowly approached him, settling down against the rocks and crossing her legs.

She was near silent, her breathing muffled almost. Beast Boy took a glance at her, but could only see the side of her face, and the fringes of her purple hair. He sighed softly, and she glanced at him now, her violet eyes calm, serene, and certainly beautiful. The stars flickered on above them, providing the only illumination. Beast Boy slowly slid his hand over and took hers.

She reciprocated, lacing their fingers together. It was a rare moment, and not one Beast Boy was willing to let by. He edged closer to her, and she gave him another sidelong glance. He gestured to himself, and she nodded slightly, copying his movements. Soon, they were both on their backs, side by side, watching the stars. Beast Boy turned his head, facing her. He could see her eyes shift across the sky, and he could see a smile forming on her lips. She turned her head, watching him, watch her.

He smiled, and she returned it. He then took a chance, twenty seconds of insane courage, and leaned forwards, his lips gently brushing against hers. She gasped, out of surprise, but she didn't turn away. He pulled away, lingering, and finally broke the silence, "Raven…you're really beautiful you know?" She blushed, and shook her head slightly, before standing. Beast Boy stood with her, while she spoke, "Let's go back to the Tower. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Beast Boy nodded, and took her hand, as they navigated their way back. Overhead, the stars smiled upon them, as meteors began to streak across the sky, casting reflections over the ocean. The constellations seemed brighter than before, almost alive. All Beast Boy could remember was her presence, as she opened up to him just a little more.

**A/N: See? Short. I think I got the idea. And I have another idea for a second chapter. I think I'll let that one run too. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**


	2. Bold As Love

**A/N: Look! I'm back! What a surprise really. I'm grateful for the wonderful reviews I received on the last chapter, and I've decided to continue the story. I'm planning two, maybe three more chapters today. I hope you like them. As always, read and review!**

Disclaimer: Ha! Yeah right… I don't own Teen Titans.  
Chapter 2  
Bold As Love

Raven glanced across the table at Beast Boy, who was currently eating his dinner. He'd taken her out to a small restaurant on the bay. Beast Boy noticed her gaze and smiled, his single fang just visible. In Raven's head, several emotions swooned on the spot, and even Rage weakened just a little. It was amazing the effect he had on her. Not that she would ever admit it. Soon, they had finished their meal, and were strolling on the beach, barefoot, the waves drifting onto the shore quietly. Beast Boy was unnaturally silent, their hands entwined together.

They never really got past the hand holding, but it didn't matter to them, as it was enough. Inside Raven's mind, love sat on a circular stone, her brilliant purple cape settling around her as she spoke softly, debating with Raven. "Raven, you'll never know if you don't take the chance. Besides, look at him, he's so… irresistible." Raven mentally rolled her eyes, fighting with herself, "I know…don't remind me. I'm just hesitant…I don't want repercussions that could affect our relationship."

Love sighed, and then smirked, "Oh, there will be repercussions, and it will affect your relationship, just not in the way you're thinking." Raven shook her head slightly, and Beast Boy looked over at her, compassionately concerned, "You alright Rae?" Raven nodded in response, "Yeah… just a little fuzzy." Beast Boy smiled, and pulled her a little closer to him, while she blushed, thankful that the night hid her face.

Back in her mind, Love spoke to Raven, "Raven, sometimes you just have to be as bold as well…me." Raven stopped, the sudden loss of motion tugging Beast Boy back with her. He faced her, releasing her hand and tracing his fingers down her arm, leaving her tingling with a warm sensation. She looked up at him, her violet irises brighter than ever, before she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him gently down, and their lips meeting in a soft and tender kiss.

Beast Boy didn't act hesitant as she had expected, but instead reciprocated the motion, kissing her back. When they finally broke apart, Raven looked up at him, a smile on her face. Beast Boy seemed to be slowly coming back from a daze. He looked down at her, his emerald eyes alight with life. Raven stood as tall as she could, able to barely brush his lips again, whispering, "Bold, as love."

**A/N: Woo! Done! I like it… I think it's a little better than my last one. I'll start on that second one right now. Please! Please, please read and review!**


	3. Twenty Seconds

**A/N: I'll make this short. This is the third chapter I promised you! I try not to let anyone down. So I'll get right to it! Read and review please!**

Disclaimer...this is beginning to get redundant. I do not own….teen titans. 

**Chapter 3  
Twenty Seconds**

Beast Boy walked into the common room, holding his shaking hands. His thoughts were chaotic, and he was sure Raven noticed, indicated by the furrowing of her brow behind the book she was reading. He approached her, and she dropped the book into her lap, her violet irises scanning over him before looking back to his face, her eyes showing a little worry. "What's wrong Beast Boy? Your emotions are so violent I could probably feel them a mile away."

Beast Boy stopped walking, unprepared for the verbal encounter. All his rehearsals went down the drain in an instant and he stuttered, attempting to get out a response. He stared at Raven; his hands still shaking, "Err… I…uh. I was, just coming to…uh." He replayed the phrase in his mind, over and over again, until he was sure nothing could go wrong. He approached Raven, still shaking a little. She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" He didn't reply, too determined to stop now. She stood from the chair, and took a step back, "Beast Boy, if you don't tell me what you're doing, you're going for another swi-." Beast Boy cut her off when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her lips to his. It was a quick, fleeting kiss, and as soon as it had begun, it was over.

Beast Boy released her, taking in her state of mild shock, before he stepped back a little, almost frightened. Raven faced him, "Twenty seconds?" Beast Boy's face went from fear to delight, as his eyes lit up almost. He nodded. When the rest of the team joined each other in the common room for a late dinner, they found the Half-Demon and the Changeling curled up together on the couch, asleep. Robin smiled, and turned around, dragging an enthusiastic Starfire with him.

As soon as it was clear, Cyborg snapped a few pictures for blackmail later, and left the room, mentally applauding the Changeling's courage. The two on the couch snuggled closer to each other, finally content.

**A/N: Inspiration for this short came from the recent movie We Bought A Zoo. Just for reference. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Read and review! **


	4. Teach Me

**A/N: And another chapter. The inspiration for this story came out of nowhere. But, I like it. So let's give it a try. Once again, a thank you goes out to all of my wonderful reviewers. Special thanks goes to The Cretin, Shadowpool95, and Super Girl, as they were my first reviewers. Here we go.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. End of story. Thank you.**

Chapter 4  
Teach Me

Raven walked into her room, reading a book, and using her powers to push things out of the way. The door hissed shut behind her, and she sat down on her bed. The sun was high in the sky, and a wind had picked up, waves crashing onto the beach. Raven set her book down when she finished, and walked to the window, opening the curtains a little. She looked out over the water, and froze, staring. It was Beast Boy, and he was…surfing?

She knew he was an active member of the team, something the others missed. He loved to go for long runs in the early morning hours, and take walks at night, but even then she would never think he would be the type for surfing. Not only that, he was really good from what she could tell, handling the surfboard as if it was a part of him. Raven could feel happiness, adrenaline and joy radiating off of him. She let a small smile creep onto her face, as she opened a portal and stepped in, appearing on the beach.

At her sudden appearance, Beast Boy lost focus and promptly fell off his board. He washed up on shore, the board trailing behind him. He looked up and smiled at Raven, "Whatcha doing down here Rae? Found another of my secret sports?" Raven knelt next to him, "Why are you keeping it a secret?" He shrugged, "Well…I'm not sure how the others would react if they knew I'd been keeping secrets from them." He sighed, and stood, picking up the board and looking at her, waiting for her reaction. Raven stood with him, and shed her cloak, revealing a deep violet two-piece.

She looked at him and smiled, "Teach me?" Beast Boy stopped gawking at her, and smiled back at her, "Of course Rae Rae," She shot him a glare, to which his smile widened as he turned, walking over to the rocks and picking up a second board, this one white, adorned with a midnight black Raven, "..I thought you'd never ask." He said, before handing her the board. The two waded into the water, while Beast Boy began to point out the basics of surfing. The sun rose higher, bathing the water in a fiery glow.

**A/N: I really liked the way that one turned out. Do you feel the same? Read and review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, while I work to get the next one out. **


	5. To Boldly Go

**A/N: So! I'm back! After a little bit of a delay, of course. I apologize, I just got hired and work got in the way. But I'm finally off, and I had this idea. .. Let's see how it turns out.**

Disclaimer: Aha. This is a joke right? We've been through this already. (I also do not own Star Trek, Star Trek Voyager, or any other of its affiliates.)

Chapter Five: Star Trek: The Voyage Ho-… (Wrong show!)

Beast Boy sat on the circular couch in the common room, clutching a pillow tightly and staring at the TV, his face contorted in thrilling suspense. The starship Voyager slipped past the Borg patrols, and entered the trans-warp network, firing torpedoes at the structural supports. Beast Boy stared enthralled, at the screen, mumbling under his breath.

He missed the whoosh of the door, as Raven glided silently into the room, the scene going unnoticed. Voyager exited the wormhole, and was greeted by several Federation ships, having finally made it home. Beast Boy jumped from the couch, cheering madly. He stopped mid-cheer when he caught sight of Raven, the end credits already scrolling. He waved meekly, before quickly switching off the TV and running out of the room, frantically yelling, "You didn't see a thing!"

Raven quietly set down her tea, and went to the door, checking to make sure he wasn't coming back. Once she had confirmed this, she glided silently over to the couch, and picked up the remote, turning the TV back on.

She skipped through the choices, and started another Voyager episode, about halfway through the series. She smiled to herself, reaching out with her soul self and grabbing her tea, bringing it to her. She settled down into the couch, and resumed watching her favorite show, unaware of the small, green barn owl that had settled in the rafters, a glint in its irises.

**A/N: Aww. How cute. Anyway, I posted, and I hope to get more out soon. In the meantime, -Imitates Spock's voice.- Live long and prosper. **


	6. The Name'sLogan?

**A/N: I'm back! Finally… sorta. Anyway, so I just finished watching James Bond, my next favorite thing alongside Teen Titans and Star Trek, and that's what inspired this little short. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and I'm not James Bond… sorry…

Chapter Six:  
The Name's…Logan?

Cyborg walked into the garage, absent mindedly polishing a bit of machinery, before he noticed something. He stopped, dropping whatever he was holding, and stared at the empty spot where the T-Car used to sit. In its place was Beast Boy's Moped, and a note. Cyborg stormed over and grasped at the post-it, which read, "Sorry Cy, I promise I'll return her in one piece." Cyborg turned and stomped back up the steps, muttering under his breath, "BB, I'm gonna get you for this…"

Robin walked into his room, which looked exactly as he had left it, except for one little detail. The closet door was ajar. He grabbed his Bo-Staff, and stepped towards the door cautiously, prying it open and charging inside, to find nothing. He stumbled out, dropping the staff, and mumbled to himself, before he caught a glimpse of the blue post-it note stuck to an empty hangar. The words, "I'll dry clean it", were scrawled in Beast Boy's messy handwriting. Robin crumpled the piece of paper in balled fists, grabbing the hanger where one of his fanciest dinner tuxedos' used to be.

Starfire and Raven returned from the Mall to find Robin and Cyborg on the couch, equal distances apart, staring murderously at the blank television. Raven glided over to Robin, "Let me guess…. He took a few things that weren't his?" Robin mumbled something incoherent, while Cyborg stayed silent. Raven shrugged, and grabbed the remote, switching on the TV.

To her absolute surprise, all the stations had been routed by the local news, showing a picture of the T-Car, with its brand new Stealth Black paint job, as a voice continued in the background, "…and in breaking news today, a real life James Bond saved the world from what could have been the most catastrophic incident yet. The man has asked to remain unnamed, but is seen in the picture here, with his vehicle, and the evil mastermind that he apprehended single-handedly. The self-proclaimed, "Dr. Evil", attempted, and almost succeeded, to cause a catastrophic nuclear meltdown that would have fallout effects over hundreds of miles. Mr. Bond foiled his plan, and brought him in to custody later…" Just then, the door shut, and Beast Boy walked in, wearing a tattered tuxedo, and carrying the keys to the T-Car. He looked at Cyborg, "I brought it home in one piece..." He said, before walking away.

Raven stared after him, mystified, while the two boys continued to fume. Starfire seemed to piece two and two together, before she turned to the others, "In the movies of this James Bond, does he not always… get the girl?" Raven adopted a mischievous smile, before she followed after Beast Boy, "Oh, he'll get the girl alright." Robin and Cyborg quit their fuming just long enough to burst into hysterical laughter, watching Raven's form disappear into the darkness. It was going to be a long and loud night.****


	7. Red Robin!

**A/N: I don't even… know… where this came from, AT ALL. Oh well…**

Disclaimer: Seriously? Is this even necessary anymore?

Chapter 7  
Red Robin

Raven walked into the common room, and found Beast Boy standing at the counter, drinking soy milk. She approached him, a curious look on her face, "Have you seen Robin, Beast Boy? He asked me to help him debrief the future traveler." Beast Boy finished his glass, and turned to her, holding up a finger, a devious smile on his face. He shifted, and then faced the room, "Red Robin!" From somewhere down the distant corridor, echoed Robin's voice, "Yum!" Raven stared at a point on the ceiling for a moment, before glancing at Beast Boy, and muttering a sardonic, "Thanks," before she wandered off in the direction the sound off had come from.

Beast Boy had a sudden thought, and turned back to the door, "Red Raven!" Raven didn't respond, but a "Yum!" that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once floated around the room. Beast Boy smiled, and poured himself another glass, leaning against the counter smugly.


	8. Impressions

**A/N: Look! Look! Look! It's Captain Picard! …Not really. Did I get yawl's hopes up? Aw, I'm sorry. Oh well. But tell you what, here's another chapter to make up for it. Cheers! **

**Disclaimer: *Glances around* Screw this… Energize! **

**Chapter 08**

**Impressions**

Beast Boy was lounging on his bed, surrounded by piles of spent pizza boxes and dirty laundry. For whatever reason, his door had refused to close, and he'd spent the last ten minutes staring at it, willing it to close. He was too late, as Raven waked by his room, getting another foot past the door before pausing and turning to face him. "Beast Boy, honestly, I don't know how you haven't died yet. Your room is horrendous." She said in absolute disgust, before turning on her heel and walking in the direction of her room. Beast Boy continued to stare at the door, his face hardening into a mask of determination.

He walked over to his door, and engaged the manual handles, forcing it closed, before he turned and faced the mountain of filth, "What a daunting task…"

Δ

Cyborg was standing against the counter in the kitchen, when there was a loud, muffled bang, followed by voracious cursing. He turned and faced the door that led into the hallway, recognizing Beast Boy's voice. He stepped away from the counter, and towards the door, his enhanced hearing picking up the chaos on the other side of the sliding door. He sighed, and shrugged, passing it off as BB's usual behavior, before returning to his previous task.

Raven stepped from her room, heading for the common room to make tea, when a tantalizing scent caught her attention. It drifted down the hallway, and she turned, following it. She paused when she got to Beast Boy's room, noting that his door was wide open, and smell originated from there. It reminded her of Sandalwood… and a beach with rolling waves. Not Beast Boy's room.

Her curiosity and senses equally piqued, she peered around the door frame, and dropped her book. His room was spotless, absolutely spotless. The floor was vacuumed, his bed was made. He'd somehow managed to get rid of the endless piles of trash that used to occupy the space, and if one didn't look hard enough, it was almost as if the window wasn't even there. Beast Boy had his head underneath his desk, picking through the last remnants of dust, when he caught sight of her.

A sharp intake of breath and moment of cursing later and he was standing at the door, "Hey Rae…ven. I was just finishing up…" He said, his eyes betraying a nervous jitter. He stepped to the side, and she stepped inside, taking in the room. For once it actually looked like a room, a real one, "Beast Boy…" She said, barely able to comprehend. He shuffled his feet and looked down, "First impressions are the most important, but I was hoping you'd give me a second..?" He looked at her hopefully, and smiled slightly when she turned to face him. She nodded, "Alright… just keep it this way." His smile widened, "You got it Rae!" He glanced at her, "…ven." He quickly added, but she waved it off, "I'll let it slide…for now."

**A/N: Look at the cute little unaware couple! :D I already have a next chapter in mind. Keep on the watch my loyal readers! **


End file.
